I can tell you I'm in Love with You, but then I'd have to Kill You
by WritingFanFiction
Summary: Cassidy is a eighteen-year-old elite spy. One of the best. She and he crew have to take a mission in Hollywood Arts were a base enemy is stationed, but her mission is blocked when she finds her one true love and he is involved with that person. What will Cass do and will she reveal her identity to save him?


I'm not really your typical eighteen-year-old girl, I don't spend my time enjoying myself at parties or going to secondary school for an education.

I go to schools and collages as a spy. That's right, I fight crimes in a secret organisation. Everyone thinks of me as an innocent red head, but only my real friends know the half of it.

"Where are you sending us now, chief?" I asked, standing in a line with my work team and friends.

We all have to wear a certain uniform around base, we all have the exact same outfit. The girls have to wear a full body suit, all black with our organisation badge and a tag with our name on it. The boys get to wear something a little less... tight. They have to wear a black t-shirt with the organisation badge on it and as well their name tag. We are all assigned badged coats for colder weather whilst we are training outside.

"You are going to Hollywood Arts." Chief Waiter stated, his hands linked on his desk.

"I've never heard of it...?" Zach said looking at his twin, Zane.

"Neither, wouldn't we have done research on it, sir?" Jessica, my main partner and best friend, asked.

"It is a . You're mission will be further in training, thank you."

We all nodded simultaneously at our dismissal an left the room, heading for our dorm rooms.

As we entered our dull room Jessica began hyping about our next mission as she always does. I sort of blocked her cheery thoughts out as I thought of my parents who were killed on a mission. That always gets my nerves going.

"Are you listening at all, Cassidy?" Jess asked throwing an annoyed hand on her right hip.

"No, you're all hyped about going, but you never think of the possible end results." I said, not holding back my thoughts.

"Look, Cass. We are the most advanced spy crew know to man, well not known to most but to the spy business. Not to toot my own horn but, toot toot. We are undefeated, and we are being defeated too easily." Jess tried to cheer me up, but my mind still travelled to my parents.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

I woke up and rushed into our small on-suite bathroom, in our base we don't do luxuries and I am kind of glad. It's the reason we have most of the best spies in the world. Nothing is just handed to us.

I washed in the small shower and wrapped up in my white towel. I grabbed my black handled toothbrush and scrubbed away at my teeth for three minutes, I always do it that extra minute just in case.

"Hurry up, Cass!" Jessica called from the other side of the door. I yelled back a 'coming!' Before securing the towel round my body and leaving the bathroom.

As soon as Jess was in there I went into usual routine, dress, hair and out. By the time I had finished my hair Jess was pulling hers back into the start of a ponytail, I had enough time to wait for her.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Cass, I've got a feeling this mission'll be like no other." I had to agree with my best friend, this mission feels like it'll have an awesome outcome. Whatever that outcome is.

By the time I had snapped out of my thoughts Jess was wrapped the final bit of her hair band around her ponytail to keep it up. I quickly grabbed my black backpack and slung it over my right shoulder and turned to Jess who'd done the same.

"Let's get going then." I said nodding towards the dull grey front door of our dorm room.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

**Tori Vega's Point of View.**

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Sikowitz was really laid back about the four new students coming to Hollywood Arts, but me and my friends were hyped. Well, all except doesn't like new comers, like me.

"How many guys do you reckon it'll be? There are usually only girls." I asked the group at my lunch table.

"Well, I can say I wouldn't mind having some more guys around, buff it up a little." Andre said, Beck nodded in agreement.

"I wonder when they'll get here!" Cat said in her cheery voice, Cat's quite the person.

"Sikowitz said tomorrow." Robbie added to the conversation, I'm glad his let go of his flirty puppet. He's grown up a lot.

"Ooh! So, we have the weekend to party with them." I said and me and Andre started to a little fist dance.

"Ooh! So, we have the weekend to tea party with them!" Jade said in a mock 1940s voice.

"I don't talk like that!" I snapped, she smirked. She enjoys tormenting me.

The bell then rang, signalling last lesson. So, we all got up and left our trays behind for the janitors.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

We were all sat in Sikowitz's classroom staring at the door, waiting for someone to come in.

After about fifth-teen minutes four people walked in, two girls and two boys.

One girl had long red hair like Cat's, and was a really beautiful girl. It was unbelievable. She wore some skinny jeans and a grey vest top with a baggy floral vest top over the top. Her shoes were white wedges.

The second girl wasn't quite as beautiful and girly as the first, in fact she was quite a bit like Jade. She had a nose ring and black hair. She wore a black vest top with a black and grey flannel shirt over the top. The bottom of her black skinny jeans were covered by her tall black DM's.

Scratch that, a lot like Jade.

The first boy held hands with the Jade-look-a-like, I'm guessing they were dating. The boy he stood next to was exactly the same in facial and clothing.

They wore a red and blue flannel shirt over a grey mens vest top. Their outfit really reminded me of Beck.

"Hey!" The red head said cheerily."I'm Alice, this is Kate." She said pointing at the Jade-look-alike.

"I'm Alfie and this is my twin Marcus." The boy holding Kate's hand said.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood Arts. Pick a seat!"

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

**Cassidy (AKA Alice)'s Point of View**

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:

I looked around the classroom for an empty seat and found one at the front of the classroom next to a girl with long brown hair and high cheekbones.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Tori!" She said smiling, I assessed her movement and noticed no sign of nervousness or disposition. She's no harm to anyone.

"Right, I think we should do an Alphabet improv with the new students? Who agrees?" The teacher at the front of the classroom, who I believe to be 'Sikowitz', suggested. He seemed familiar but not too much.

"Okay, I would love to take part." Jess AKA Kate said sarcastically. Jade, who seemed incredibly similar to the girl Jess was portraying, smirked at her remark. It was written on her face she was near to saying that.

"Unlike Kate, I would love to take part, Mr. Sikowitz." I smiled.

"Ah! Just call me Sikowitz. Come up on stage!" He waved towards me calling me upon the stage.

After that Zach and Zane AKA Alfie and Marcus joined me along with the Tori girl and a boy with long hair.

"I'm Beck by the way." He introduced himself.

"So, in this exercise you must say you line beginning with the next letter of the alphabet, say robbie suggested the letter W that would be the letter Becks first line would start with, then Alice's would be X and so on. Got it?" Sikowitz said quickly, but I caught every syllable.

"Yes, Sikowitz." Me, Zach and Zane all nodded.

"Okay! Cat! Pick a letter!"

"Yay!" She giggled in a high pitched voice."Umm, C! That's the first letter of my name!" She laughed again. I'll watch out for her.

"Okay! Tori you start!" Sikowitz said pointing his finger at her.

"Can I pour you a drink, kids?" Tori said pretending to be a barmaid.

"Don't try and avoid the subject of your bosses death missy." Zach said in a deep voice.

"Even if we were to drink, partner, It'd be obvious she did it!" They cackled.

"Find a key! There could be his rotting body in that cupboard behind her!" I yelled pointing at noting.

"Great idea Alice, we need to find the body before we can prove anything." Beck carried it on."

"How could I have done it? Why would I have done it? I loved having him as a boss!" Tori added on.

"More like you loved him." Zach and Zane chuckled at Zane's joke but were instructed off of the stage as they didn't follow the alphabet.

"I don't see a reason why you wouldn't have!" I pointed out.

"Just what I was thinking."

"Fine I did it!" Tori yelled before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Krakers? She admitted it!" I said unsurely.

"Let's go then!" Beck said.

"Maybe not?" I said.

"Now what would we do instead?

"Oh, I don't know? Kiss?" A professional actor never holds back, just goes with the flow. Let's figure beck out.

"Probably not the best idea..." He said.

"Questionable." I replied.

"Right, then. Let's do it." He leaned in.

We did kiss, and he wasn't hesitant to make it look real. There was one problem. There were sparks. Uncontrollable sparks.

The bell rang as we seperated and I was sort of dissapointed it had to end.

"Right, I'll see you later class! Excellent acting, alice!" Sikowitz completmented me.

I met up with Jess, Zach and Zane outside his classroom, in the hallway.

"Get in there, Cass!" Zach laughed.

"Did you just call her 'Cass'?" Beck asked as he walked out of the classroom, I quickly covered it up.

"He calls me by my middle name, cassidy." I said turning to Beck.

He nodded simply before walking away around the corner, we walked behind him slowly where I was approached by the Jess-look-alike.

"Keep you hands off of my boyfriend, newbie." She spat. Oh hell no.

"Or what?" I said getting up in her face.

"Or this!" She lifted her fist and I didn't flinch, I calmed lifted my hand and twisted, sending her to the ground on her back.

"Don't touch me." I said calmly before walking on.

**What do you think Cassidy, Jessica, Zach and Zane's mission is? And what should happen between Cass AKA Alice and Beck?**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Victorious, only the story line of this book.**


End file.
